Lithium
by UnhealthyVirtue
Summary: To be recruited into the Akatsuki. To be forced to take on a whole knew environment of living. How does she cope? How can she? Above all this, one quiestion stood. What would her being here achieve? Could she accomplish her inner goal this way? Could she finally make that one person that mattered most feel proud? Or would that person just.. Worsen it? ...Is it all worth it?
1. It's only the beginning

Eternity.

It's been a solid eternity sitting here in this uncomfortable seat.

Whatever one should feel being recruited by force into the dreaded Akatsuki, she probably wasn't feeling it. All she felt was a stale monochromic wonder. _Why her?_ What was so special about her? _Who knows._ Right now, all _Kiyomi_ knew, was that the Akatsuki base had something that of a waiting room; it is the very room she sat in right now. Nothing really special sat in the room. There was just this small room. You know what? _Scratch that_. This room was nothing like a waiting room.

More like an _interrogation_ room.

Yes, that was the word for it. This small room made of stone, a single door, and a window she could not see through. It only reflected herself. How did she know it was a two-way mirror? Simple. For one, after first put in here, her curiosity got the better of her. She knew of an easy trick to know the difference between a two-way and a _real_ mirror. Place your finger on the glass and inspect its reflection of course. There was no gap before her digit's touch as a normal mirror should have. It was a two-way mirror; Secondly, there would be no need for such a large mirror (_Or a mirror at all_) to be put in here.

Kiyomi remembered shooting a cold, yet blank stare towards the reflective device. Should anyone be on the other side, they would successfully receive her nerving gaze.

Kiyomi also had to admit; it was awfully awkward. What if there really _was_ someone watching? –And of the _Akatsuki_ no less? It wasn't enough to send chills to her skin, nor down her spine, however. The thought hadn't even been enough to shake that emotionless face of hers.

After striding around the boring room at least two laps,(eyeing the mirror with another blank, nerving stare her second loop) she sat in the cold metallic chair seated in the middle of the room, in front of her a rectangular table of the same material, sharing the chair's metallic reflections.

_Interrogation room, huh?_

It only made Kiyomi wonder what she could have ever done to strike the Akatsuki as worth enough of whatever it is she had or caused to snatch her up. As a matter of fact… _'How the hell did I get here?'_ The thought lingered long enough for a wave of sudden remembrances to overcome her mind.

The last time she ever let herself get snatched up so quickly, so swiftly that she didn't even get a glimpse of her doer was… Well… **_Never_**. This was the actual first. That fact alone was enough to let her know not to press her luck with these people. She was not sure of their capabilities, whether she could handle them, _anything_. _She knew __**nothing**_.

This time, Kiyomi would keep herself in check.

Hour's its been. Still nothing. Kiyomi would not be surprised if the day was almost over, already over, or the morning skies were already dawning…

Soon before realization; it was dark. There was nothing but darkness.

Moments later, the dark stillness was interrupted with a subtle poke of her pale cheek. It was enough to begin opening her eyes just a smidge. _'I was asleep..?'_ Huh. Another poke of her cheek (—But slightly harder) successfully got her to open her eyes more. To sudden realization she was being _poked_… Cursing herself for opening her eyes so quickly; Allowing that much light into her orange eyes with no warnings, she gave off an involuntary grunt. It was barely audible, but she still made a sound.

"Look, senpai! She's drooling. _Ew_."

Whoever that voice came from, it was too chipper for her tastes.

"I can see that. Who cares, hm?"

Now that voice was more tolerable.

"Get up already, would you?" The more tolerable voice spoke. Kiyomi figured it was directed at her. Kiyomi took her sweet time letting her vision clear up; to rid itself from the white beam's blur. Once it did, she raised herself from the table, wiping saliva from her skin onto her clothing. Usually she wouldn't ruin her cloths, but who cared right now? It was saliva. _Transparent_. No show. "Could you be anymore _slobish_, hm?" The same voice asked. "Excuse me for not harnessing the experience of falling into slumber on a metal table." She shot back with a blank-toned voice. "Being civilized tends to drive my sleeping to take place on something reasonable."

"Hmph."

"If not for your voice, I would have unmistakably mistaken you for a woman." She added; Lying. Clearly that struck something in the blonde haired man. If only he knew she could tell he was indeed a he. Then again, that would ruin her attempts to nerve him.

"Watch your mouth, why don't you? I'm sure you wouldn't like that smug face of yours blow off, yeah?" He asked.

"I assure you my face has not a single hint of smugness, you are invalid." She paused and looked around again.

"_Ooh_, she sure got you, Deidara." There was that chipper voice again. It came from a taller figure in the same red-clouded cloak. How could anyone tolerate wearing a mask that only provided vision through one eye? Kiyomi shrugged it off; It didn't concern her. "Would you shut it, Tobi?" This '_Tobi_' person only laughed and covered his masked face.

"If you would get to stating my business here, we could save us all the pointless quarreling." Kiyomi could surely do without it. The one known as 'Deidara' grumbled. She was right. He wouldn't agree aloud, however. "For some reason I'll never get, you are being recruited into the Akatsuki."

So her assumption was correct.

"Me? Why?"

"As I just said, I couldn't understand any more than you, hm!"

"I see." She couldn't take her eyes off the mirror. "—And now?"

"—Now I'll be taking you to the leader, himself."

Kiyomi felt her chest swell. The Akatsuki's power, strength, abilities, all of that. It all crossed her mind now and again, but nothing ever gave her this intimidating _bellowing pit_ in her chest. Something about the thought of coming face to face with the _head_ mastermind made her chest want to pop. _Is this what actual intimidation feels like?_

She already knew there was no leaving. No declining. No refusal. This was the Akatsuki, and she didn't protest. For her life's sake, should they really turn out to be formidable opponents. Who's to say they _weren't_, anyway? Why _wouldn't_ they be? This is the _Akatsuki_, after all.

Deidara—With the bumbling idiotic Tobi scampering behind him—Led the way without another word. The only sound between the three, was Tobi's obnoxious, goofy humming.

The base was surprisingly large, wherever it hid. It was taking a considerable amount of time to reach the next destination. "Would you bring yourself to inform me how large your base is?" Kiyomi asked. "_Big_." Deidara responded. _'Wonderful informative information indeed.'_ She thought to herself. She would keep that to herself. No need for _more_ mindless squabbling.

Not much longer until Deidara finally came to a stop. "Permission to enter." Deidara spoke. Before Kiyomi could ask _'what?'_ An unbelievably deep voice spoke. "Granted."

_Jesus Christ_. That voice was just… So _deep_; So _frightening_ in a way to her pale ears, it punched her square in the face and knocked down her emotionless façade for a few seconds. It was Tobi's shaking of her arm that brought her back into reality.

"The recruit is here. May I bring her in?"

"Of course."

Was it too late to try to leave? _Probably_. Attempting to leave right now would probably make things turn for the worst. She would remain.

Following the blonde after he told her to follow, Kiyomi felt her stomach tightening. Never has she ever felt this horrible churning feeling in her stomach. Not for a long time, at least.. Not since that one event years and years ago.

Kiyomi was coaxed into the room by Tobi as Deidara continued to lead her in. The room was dark, but it was manageable to see. There were two large hand-like structures it seemed. There seemed to be a figure upon one of the large tips of the structures fingers. "You are dismissed." Spoke the insanely deep voice. Deidara only nodded. Tobi; Goofily saluted. The two departed together off to who knows where.

Forever it seems it's been since the last time her heart has beaten inside her chest as violent as now. Why? That fact… Well, that fact was even _beyond Kiyomi herself_.

This silence was slaughtering the girl.

"Your name. _Kiyomi Kurayami_," Somehow his voice resuming to speak hadn't made it any better… "This may come you as a… _Surprise_." He spoke. He knew her name. How? Was there _spying_? At some point? Kiyomi assumed her… _Assumption_… Was correct. It had to have happened at _some_ point, yes? It would explain how she was able to get bagged up like she did earlier without sensing it.

Kiyomi didn't answer. Not yet. She couldn't bring herself to just yet. That, and it would be horrible to accidentally interrupt. This man claims whatever this is to be a surprise. Whatever it would be, it surely would turn out a surprise for she had been brought to the Akatsuki. "As of now, you are one of us."

_…What?_

Kiyomi felt a thousand painless needles puncture every inch of her being. This was just…

"If you should ever try, or so little to even hope of leaving or escaping… Know that if you should try and cross my command that you remain here, you will be tracked down and _slaughtered_."

Reluctantly, she allowed her head to nod just a bit.  
The deep voice let out a subtle hum in a somewhat intrigued manor.

"So cooperative, are we?" He started. "I can honestly say that you aren't reacting that of what I expected."

"—It isn't like I have a choice. I have a goal. I cannot lose my life in such a _meaningless_ way; To be killed off because she tried to be a mindless rebel." She paused, looking down. The staring she felt down on herself was too much to bear. At least not while staring back at him. His appearance was a mystery, which only made her ability to shoot back emotionless glares weaker. Then again, not entirely… Most likely, is was his voice. With that voice there was no telling what he looked like.

Whatever his appearance, it would most likely not be so great. "My goal. I cannot abandon it. I will leave it at that."

"I assume this goal of yours harbor's no threat to the Akatsuki, nor does it aid you in leaving."

"Of _course_ not." Kiyomi kept her sight locked in front of her; at the base of one of the monstrous hand structure's base. "This goal, then. What is it?" He asked. His voice was almost demanding in the calmest way possible, if he wasn't actually demanding.

"Am I entitled to share that personal bit of information? It associates with my family line. Something I myself must conquer as I live. I do not think it is something you would take interest in very much." Kiyomi explained. "You are probably correct." He responded. Kiyomi didn't know what more there would be to say. She remained quiet, blinking those piercing orange eyes of hers once.

"Very, well then. At your exit, is Zetsu. He will direct you to your quarters."

Upon turning to find what the man meant, or rather who he meant, Kiyomi set eyes on the _oddest_ looking man she had ever discovered. This '_Zetsu_' person—If you could call him that—Had seemed to be engulfed in something like that of a Venus Fly Trap. Behind the horrendous plant-like structure over him, was the man himself. Hair the color of freshly dying plants, while his skin divided vertically in color. One side white as snow. The other, black as soot. The white side possessed a normal featured face with yellow iris's, while the other half of his face, harnessed nothing but a perfect small circle as place as his other eye. He lacked a mouth on that side, however. _Strange_.

"Stick close and don't wonder, okay?"

Huh. Kiyomi could honestly say to herself that, that was definitely not the voice she had in mind. It was… _Friendly_.


	2. Pleasant events

The trip to Kiyomi's quarters probably weren't the most entertaining for the plant-like man or herself. Well, Kiyomi wasn't hoping it to be entertaining anyway. What would be the point exactly? Nothing. Every attempt Zetsu made to create small-talk, the girl would shoot it down, replying with things along the lines of solid answers like _"No.", "Yes.", "Possibly."_, and other one word responses. Zetsu wanted to speak more, while Kiyomi wanted less speaking to commence. "You aren't very talkative, are you?" Zetsu asked, nervously. "No. It depends, really." She said.

"Stop trying to create conversations she _obviously_ would do better without. You're only pestering her." This voice was deeper. A lot deeper, yet coming from the same mouth… Actually, scratch that. The Soot-stained side of this Akatsuki member had no visible evidence of a mouth. However that side of his face was allowed to speak, he was doing it. "I was only trying to be friendly!" The more chipper voice cried. "I do not think she cares whether anyone is kind or not towards her…" He slowly stopped in his tracks, turning to the white haired young woman. "Do you?"

"I do not."

"My point, exactly." He said, continuing the trip. "Aw, why is that?" The lighter side asked.

"What difference does it make whether or not others are nice to you? It shouldn't, for the fact that their attitude towards you means _nothing_ without knowing their true motive for '_befriending_' one another. Letting yourself slip under the alliance to ones who seem '_nice_' or '_kind_' could be morphing you into their pawn and you wouldn't even _know_ it." She paused, catching a subtle breath. "Setting high hopes is what you'd be doing. In doing so, you are also only causing your own heartbreak for trusting unanalyzed characters. Without knowledge of who you are, or why anyone should matter to me, their kind words are nothing to me."

There was a brief silence.

"—That, and developing friends will only slow you down. Slow you down, and kill you slowly inside from time to time. I have learned that through _experience_. Why would I want that, _again_?"

"Mean!" The white-sided Zetsu cried, in sync with his darker half, who calmly spoke, "_Smart_."

In a matter of a few more minutes, they had finally made it. "Here is where you will stay. You are able to modify it anyway you please if you feel the need."

Kiyomi nodded, proceeding to her new found room.

"Goodbye!" Said the chipper sided Zetsu.

In this plain room sat a basic twin bed horizontally against the back wall, a small desk with a chair placed under it, and lastly a small dresser. As careless as Kiyomi was when it came to general female essentials, a room like this just wouldn't do. She would tend to the furniture and décor later. Such matters weren't needed that badly. As for right now, she would explore her surroundings just a bit.

Sliding the steel door open by the handle, she stepped out, closing it back afterwards. One glance to the left, on glance to the right. Hallway. Just one long, almost endless hallway. Similar doors scattered about, spaced, and in a pattern. A pattern as in the certain exact spacing between each door, and the fact that there was always a door directly across from the doors on each side. To think there was another deadly member of the Akatsuki in each of these doors. It was so quiet, though. It led Kiyomi to wonder if they were in there right now at all?

Nothing could possess her to attempt looking into one of these rooms right now. Probably never.

Left or right? Which way was she to go? Something about the left seemed promising considering she had come here from the right.

Left it was, then.

Upon traveling down the tunnel like structure, she found an opening. The only opening. Perhaps it would lead to further networking hallways? Kiyomi set her hopes for more walkways.

The closer she took herself, the more audible subtle bursts of sounds emitted. They were like… Fireworks? It looked to her as though the were definitely coming from the opening down the hall; her destination.

The sounds grew louder and louder, until finally sounding like full fledged explosions and fireworks of some sort as she entered.

Kiyomi was correct. Fireworks. But how?

Closer examination and sense of chakra lead her to the producer. Oh no.

Up on one of the tall rocky structures sat that same blonde from before. Deidara. He was with someone, too. That person was not Tobi, however. Kiyomi didn't care enough to find out who the redhead was, nor did she want to be noticed by the blonde haired man. She had enough of him from earlier. Luckily, as she predicted, this large cave portion of the base was a networking cave.

If only she could manage slipping out unnoticeably. Alas, just as she began to turn and take her first step, an unfamiliar voice spoke. "It's a little rude of you to dash in and out like that without a word, don't you think?" Kiyomi abruptly paused. "Hm?" Deidara asked, seizing the fireworks display of his to look up at the redhead. The fellow Akatsuki member did not respond, leaving Deidara to follow the direction of his co-member was staring at. "Oh, great." He added, sarcastically.

"So you know of her?" The redheaded one asked, softly.

"_Barely_."

Brown eyes glanced at Deidara, then back at the newcomer. "Not even her name?" He asked, keeping his sight locked onto the unfamiliar woman.

"I could care less for her identity, hm."

"You never know whether or not her identity could be important to us in some way or not, Deidara."

"It isn't important to _me_."

Clearly, Deidara began to nerve this other member a bit, even. "…_Ignorance_." Deidara opened his mouth to try and comeback with, but was cut off before he could even start. "—You are..?"

"Kiyomi Kurayami. Apparently I am an Akatsuki recruit, now." She responded, turning to them.

"More women in the Organization. _Wonderful_." Sarcasm.

"What is so wrong with females in this Organization?"

"Nothing, really. It's more-so my impression with the previous female recruit before you that provokes me to react such in such a way. She is… _Very vulgar_. She is almost as bad as _Hidan_." His brown eyes closed. "However, she at least knows when to cut the foolery."

"Hidan?" Asked Kiyomi.

"You will meet him in time. He is another member. Judging by your personality right now, I do not think you two will mix very well." His eyes reopened, looking down at her. "_Come in contact with him as little as possible_."

"How will I know who he is?"

"You'll know. It's impossible not to look past him. Note that he is vulgar in almost _every_ way possible. That should help you."

Kiyomi nodded. "Would I be asking too much of a stranger to tell me more of the other members, perhaps?"

Deidara nodded to himself, waiting for his ally to reject her wish. A sick smile plastering his features.

"Not at all." He agreed. Deidara's expression screaming with exaggerated betrayal. "So long as we do not have to speak in such distance, like this."

Kiyomi hesitated not, to close in the space. She made her way up, quickstepping through the air and landing on the large rocky structure. She knelt down a foot or two away from the redhead.

"You already know Deidara, here, I presume?"

"_Sadly_." She admitted bluntly and monochromic-toned. Deidara mimicked her; Mocked her. Kiyomi was too mature to care or acknowledge.

"Good." The male pondered for a bit. "There is Kakuzu. He is Hidan's partner. Kakuzu is the Akatsuki's funds manager. He is masked for the most part. His eyes are odd. You can't miss him, either."

"Get on his nerves, and you're dead, un. –Don't mean that figuratively, either. Kakuzu doesn't have second thoughts when it comes to killing. He's probably the calmest killer of us all, actually, hm. It just happens; there are no warnings."

"Can he _not_ get in trouble for this?" Kiyomi asked.

"No. Kakuzu has gone through numerous partners. He ends up killing them all. Half of the time, it's because his power is too much for them to handle. They end up dying along with their opponents, getting caught in crossfire and such. The other half, well, you understand that already." He paused. "Hidan is the only partner he can depend on not to die. Hidan is... _Special_."

"I see." Kiyomi said.

"Next, there is Kisame and Itachi." Deidara groaned after the mention of this 'Itachi' person. "Kisame is a large, blue-skinned man. He possesses shake-like features. As chipper as he may be, he can be very challenging in battle."

"—And this Itachi. Is this the Itachi of the Uchiha Clan I've heard about years ago?"

"Yes."

Kiyomi found it a bit mesmerizing. The Uchiha Clan's most skilled shinobi turned, and joined this… _wretched_ Organization.

"Since you seem to know of him already, we can skip him."

"_Yes_!"

The red-haired young male stared at Deidara. "Excuse this idiot, here. He doesn't very much like the Uchiha's. He hates them, actually."

"—For what reason?"

"A ridiculous—"

"That Uchiha only won thanks to those _stupid_ eyes of his! If not for the Sharingan, I would have won, _effortlessly_! Hm!"

"I don't think you would have, Deidara."

"Oh, yeah, thanks; Who's side are you on, hm?"

The red-haired male stared at the blonde longer. His expression deeply emotionless, yet annoyed. "Next, we have Zetsu, Tobi, and The Leader."

Kiyomi's heart skipped a beat after 'The Leader'. "I-I know of Zetsu. He... Escorted me to my quarters, earlier. I know of Tobi, too." Mentioning of the leader took a toll on her speech a bit. "What about… _The Leader_?"

"The Leader. A serious man devoted to his role in this. Apparently he has felt pain so much more than any person in existence. So much pain, he can no longer feel it, and it's because he can't feel it that makes him into an emotionless beast in battle. All this, and his title as 'God'."

"…_God_?" Kiyomi repeated under her breathe.

"He see's himself as a God. We can't tell whether he is really what he says, or just _that_ powerful. Numerous abilities of his, do seem that of a God, after all."

Kiyomi felt her breath hitch just thinking about it. _What if she ever failed him? What would he do? Would he kill her with no second thoughts? No warning? Was this all really worth it? What even is the goal of this group?_ All these worrying questions flooded her mind, pacing her heart a bit faster than before.

"Ah, I almost forgot one."

Kiyomi snapped back into reality and directed her attention at the redhead once more. "There is also a Puppet Master. With Chakra strings, he controls these life-sized Puppets, making them battle for him. He possesses red hair, brown eyes, and his name is Sasori; Sasori is I. –Of The Red Sand.

"Pleased to meet you." Kiyomi responded. Every time he spoke, her eyes locked with his. Sasori's eyes were truly something _beautiful_. Never has she ever seen eyes any more breathe-taking...

"Likewise, Kiyomi."

_Finally. A pleasant member to talk to when the feeling is needed._


End file.
